


Heaven can't help me now.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Rami Malek, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Smut, Someone was going to write this eventually, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: When Rami comes home to his flat he wasn’t expecting to come home to Freddie Mercury himself cooking dinner in the kitchen.





	1. Heaven can't help me now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys! Happy New Year! Happy 20biteen! I hope you guys had a great Christmas if you are one to celebrate it. This is my first fic of the year! When I wrote this I was like you I'm surprised no one has written a Rami x Freddie fic yet so I went ahead and wrote that fic myself. It might become a chapter fic, but I feel like whenever I want to write a chapter fic I never want to post any chapters after chapter 1 so we shall see. Oh, and yeah in this fic Rami and Lucy are together but they're really cool and it's open so like it's fine if Rami gets with someone else and that someone else just so happens to be Freddie. 
> 
> Also, this fic is loosely inspired by a Panic at the Disco fic called Nothing More Than a Ghost Within a Ghost by Kandakicksass where 19 year old Ryan goes to the future and meets current Brendon. It's loosely inspired because in that fic other characters have experienced time travel as well and so does other characters in this fic. I guess it would be the same type of time travel that happens here. I tried to make it where there wasn't any Doctor Who references so that was the best I could do. And the Freddie in this fic is 1987 Freddie so he's 40 in this fic so he's not that much older than Rami is currently. Enjoy! 
> 
> Title comes from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift :) 
> 
> send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

When filming for Bohemian Rhapsody started Rami decided to op out with staying in a trailer this time and instead rent a flat. So far this was one of the best decisions he has made while filming for Bohemian. He’s a private, quiet person and sometimes he doesn’t want to live with a bunch of people who he’s only going to be hanging around with just for during the time they were filming. Even though this time that wouldn’t be the case with the Bohemian cast. He’s gotten incredibly close with the cast and loves his co-stars, especially Lucy, who plays one of Freddie’s significant others in the film. His chemistry with Lucy is now as strong off screen as on screen. He wasn’t expecting to fall in love during filming for this movie, but you can’t predict everything.

That’s actually why he’s late getting home tonight. Him, Lucy and the rest of the boys stayed up and partied to ring in the new year. It’s currently 2 in the morning and he finally made it to his floor of the flat complex. He’s doing his best to stay quiet while walking to his front door, not wanting to wake up any of his neighbors. He quickly opened the door and walked into his flat and shut the door. When he took his shoes off he noticed a smell coming from the kitchen and started to panic. Did he leave the stove on? Wouldn’t the fire alarm be going off right now if something happened? He quickly walked to the kitchen to see what had happened and had no idea what he was going to find.

 

“What the actual fuck is going on!?” He questions. Rami didn’t need to turn on the kitchen’s lights because they were already on. Because there was someone in his kitchen. And he doesn’t know who it is.

 

“Who are you and why are you in my kitchen?” He asks, confusion clear in his voice. He slowly gets his phone out of his pocket just in case he’ll need to call the cops before he walks up to the stranger in front of his stove.

 

The small light on top of the stove was on, but Rami could only see the side of the stranger’s face. He was about to ask the stranger again who he was before he answered his first question.

 

“I’m Freddie Mercury, my dear. And you are Rami Malek, correct?” The stranger, who says he’s Freddie Mercury, answers.

 

Rami stands in disbelief as he hears the stranger talk. It can’t be Freddie… it’s literally impossible for it to be Freddie.

 

“You, you can’t be, him. You’re not Freddie.” Rami says quietly. Hoping his sadness hasn’t shown up in his voice.

 

“Oh, but I am, darling. The one and only!” Freddie practically sings. He moves the food he was cooking to a back burner that wasn’t on and turned around so Rami could see him properly. Rami moves so he could be in the front of the man, and he can’t help but notice he does look a little like Freddie.

 

“I guess you do look like him, but there’s no way you’re actually him,” Rami says while he looks up and down of this man’s body. Soaking in every little detail of him.

 

“What do I have to do to in order to make you believe that I am Freddie?” The man says while he crosses his arms on his chest.

 

“How about answer some questions first?” Rami asks. Still looking at the man.

 

“Ok, fine, my dear. But let’s have this be quick because the food is going to get cold.” He sighs.

 

Rami grabs himself a chair before he starts asking questions, knowing he’ll have to sit down for this.

 

“First question, when did Freddie Mercury join Queen?”

 

“1970. The lead singer before me was terribly boring onstage and I just had to save May and Taylor before they tried to get someone else to sing for their band.” The man, Freddie, laughs.

 

“Correct. How did Freddie meet his husband Jim Hutton?”

 

Freddie gave a huge smile when Rami asked that.

 

“In a bar named Heaven. He actually had a boy at the time and told me to go fuck myself before I even tried to get my hands on him. It took us a while to actually meet each other but it’s been smooth sailing after that!”

 

Rami feels butterflies in his stomach when Freddie tells the story of how he met Jim. He gives Freddie a big smile back. He has never told this to anyone, but he liked boys too as well as girls, but he has never felt like he could talk about it with people in his personal life as well as the general public. He wished he was out though because he knew he could do wonderful things by talking about his own experiences side by side with telling Freddie’s, but he thinks he can never come out. He sighs to himself before asking the final question.

 

“Last question, when did Jim give Freddie his wedding ring?”Rami breathes. Maybe… maybe this is actually Freddie.

 

“Oh! For my 40th birthday! Last year, well last year for me, in 86. We’d be together for a year and we knew we wanted to stay together forever, and you know, the gays can’t get married in our time so all he could do was to give me a ring. He did it on my birthday so we can still celebrate.” Freddie went on and Rami just stared at him. Wasn’t sure what to do next. Rami noticed Freddie wasn’t wearing the ring now and wondered if he was around other people before he came here and he didn’t want them to ask questions about the ring on his finger.

 

Rami got up from his chair and sit up so he could be in front of Freddie again.

 

“You, you’re him. You’re actually Freddie.” Rami breathes. He puts his hand in front of his mouth in even more disbelief than before.

 

“Yes, we’ve established this darling.”

 

“But how?” Rami finally asks.

 

“Easy! Time travel!” Freddie answers.

 

Rami looks at him like he still doesn’t understand.

 

“Oh right, you think time travel is only in movies. So, Brian, our guitarist, right? He’s an astrophysicist if you didn’t know, has a Ph.D. and everything. He built this time travel machine thing that quite frankly I don’t understand, but it’s this door and it only sends you to the future so far and only for a certain amount of time. He’s working on how to go back in time. Well, he went to the future first and found out that they’re making a movie about us!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really! He met the young man who plays him and we all thought he must have cloned himself, but he didn’t. They’re not even related! That Gwilym fellow really knows how to act the part.”

 

Rami laughs. Gwilym would never believe the high praise he’s getting from Freddie Mercury.

 

“So, I guess you wanted to come here to see who’s playing you?” Rami asks.

 

“Yes!” Freddie answers.

 

“And - and, are you disappointed? Have you seen any scenes or anything?” Rami asks nervously.

 

Freddie’s smile left his face and he looked down.

 

“Disappointed? Darling, from what I saw, I thought they cloned me without my permission when I saw you.” He says smoothly.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes dear. I know you won one of those awards, an Emmy? There shouldn’t be any doubt in that mind of yours that you shouldn’t kill it playing me.” Freddie says.

 

Rami tried to make himself small by keeping his arms around his chest so maybe he can hide himself from Freddie.

 

“It’s just, even though you couldn’t talk about you know, the fact you liked men, you were still a light on stage and was brave and confident in ways I know I can never be.” Rami finally says.

 

“You can never be? Don’t you know it took me years for me to get to that point?”

 

Rami nods. He does know that Freddie was made fun of as a little kid, and he could never fit in anywhere he went. Even though Rami feels like he found a new family with the Bohemian cast he just can’t see himself being open in ways he wants to be.

 

“Now, it’s time for me to ask a question. Do you, Rami Malek, like men?” Freddie looked into Rami’s eyes while he asked the question. Rami gave a deep breathe before he replied.

 

“I, Yes. Not just men though. I like both men and women. Well, all genders I guess. Because there are nonbinary genders and all.” He finally said it. And in front of Freddie Mercury out of all people.

 

“That’s wonderful! The fact that you just acknowledge that you like men and that there are nonbinary people! That is one thing I do like about the future. You have more options for gender.” Freddie went on.

 

Freddie keeps on mentioning what he likes about the future, but Rami wished he could go back in the past and tell his younger self that would cry himself to sleep because he liked boys and knew he couldn’t tell anyone that he might just become brave enough to do that. That it’s all going to be okay.

 

“Tell me, Rami, before the sun comes up, have you ever done anything with men?” Freddie asks with a curious look on his face.

“I, a little. Give a blowjob here and there. Had some intense makeout sessions.”

 

“I hope this isn’t too personal, but have you ever received a blowjob?”

 

Rami’s cheeks went bright pink at that question.

 

“No, I haven’t.”

 

“Okay, if you don’t want to answer any of these questions just tell me. Now, have you had sex with men?”

 

“No, I haven’t.” Rami’s voice had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 

“Do you want to have sex with men?” Freddie finally asks.

 

“Yes. But, me and Lucy, the girl who plays Mary Austin in the movie, are dating and it just doesn’t feel right doing anything with someone else right now.”

 

Freddie flinched at the mention of Mary Austin.

 

“Please tell me she isn’t a clone of that woman,” Freddie says out loud.

 

“She’s not, don’t worry. She’s wonderful and knows me better than I do if I’m being honest.”

 

“I can tell by the way you talk about her that you really do love her, but you really don’t do anything else with other people?” Freddie asks.

 

“Well, I do, we both do. We have an open relationship I guess, but we always tell each other first so we don’t think we're being cheated on or something else.” Rami explained.

 

“Ah, I understand that. But what if, just tonight, you and me, in your bed, I teach you a few ways how men do it?” Freddie asks.

 

“I -“ Rami starts, but he doesn’t know how to respond. Freddie Mercury wants to take him to his bed, and have sex with him… what is his life?

 

“Okay. I want that.” Rami let himself say. More nervous than excited at what’s about to happen.

 

“Wonderful! I guess the food can wait for tomorrow then, we have more important matters to be at right now.” Freddie says.

 

Rami feels Freddie’s hand go to his hand and he takes it. They hold hands while they walk to Rami’s room. Rami opens the door and leads them in. He lets Freddie walk into the room first and Rami sets on the front of the bed with his face in his knees while Freddie looks around the room.

 

“Decent, but could look better,” Freddie says.

 

“I’m only here for the movie. I’m probably going to move back to the states before summer I think.” Rami says.

 

“Ah, okay. Fair enough.” Freddie says as he moves in front of Rami, notices how nervous the man in front of just by his current position. Freddie scouts down so he’s on knees, directly looking at Rami. Hands on his hips.

 

“Darling, it’s going to be fine. You’re going to feel so good after this. Trust me, please?” Freddie asks softly.

 

“I trust you. Believe me, I trust you, Freddie.” Rami replies.

 

“Good. Can you lay down for me, dear?” Freddie asks as he got up from the ground.

 

Rami didn’t say anything. He just did what he was told. He got up and moved so he was in the middle of the large bed. Trying to get comfortable. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands.

 

Freddie gets on the bed too, immediately spread Rami’s legs open and puts himself in the middle of him. Freddie’s hands find themselves on Rami’s hips, moving small circles up and down his hips with his thumbs trying to smooth the nervous man. They don’t talk for a few minutes. Rami just stares at Freddie’s face, really take a good look at him. Rami knew Freddie was beautiful. One of the most beautiful people on the planet really. But from here Rami notices that Freddie’s face was sculpted by the Gods because of how perfect it was. There are a few blemishes, but his face was perfect nonetheless. Finally, Freddie decides to speak up.

 

“Are you don’t staring at me, darling?” Freddie laughs as he moves his hands through Rami’s dark hair.

 

“Oh, I am. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, dear. I’d be worried if you wanted to look at anything else.” Freddie says.

 

Rami didn’t respond, just smiled back at Freddie.

 

 

“Is it okay if I kissed you?” Freddie asked softly.

 

Rami nodded his head, yes, feeling like he couldn’t speak right now.

 

But it seemed like that was in his favor as Freddie’s lips found their way to Rami’s neck, kissing the back of his ear slowly. The kisses move from Rami’s ear to his neck and moved downward. Freddie kissed the spot in between Rami’s neck and shoulder and Rami shivered at the contact. He felt Freddie’s lips kiss his collarbone while he also felt Freddie’s hands move underneath the sheer shirt he was wearing.

 

“Darling, is it okay if I take this off?” Freddie asks.

 

“You can,” Rami replies.

 

Freddie removes his hands from underneath the shirt and put them at the corners of it. Slowly moving it upward to a point where Rami had to help Freddie finally take it off. The shirt now disregarded somewhere on the floor. Rami was about to move his arms over his chest to cover it, but Freddie stopped him.

 

“Don’t do that, darling. You’re too pretty to be covered up.” Freddie whispers. Instead of Rami’s arms on his chest, it’s Freddie’s hands moving around his chest and stomach. Getting used to the new body underneath him.

 

“Beautiful. Just absolutely beautiful.” Freddie says as he goes back to kissing down Rami’s body. His kisses are now on Rami’s chest and Rami can barely breathe. Rami can feel Freddie’s hand move from his hip to his chest and goes to rub his right nipple. Rami couldn’t understand how he was going to handle this. Freddie touching him like this. Kissing him like this. Freddie’s lips are going down closer Rami’s chest, leaving kisses all over his belly which actually made Rami laughed. Freddie kissed his navel and Rami shivered again.

 

“Freddie - “

 

“Yes, rams?” Freddie asked.

 

“I want you. I want you so bad.” Rami says breathlessly.

 

“How do you want me, darling?”

 

“Can you. Can you make love to me?” Rami asks.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Freddie affirms him.

 

“I’m sure. I want this. I want you.” Rami says. Freddie just nods. He moves out of Rami’s lap to reach for the lube and condoms in the nightstand. Rami whines at the lack of contact. Freddie reaches for the things they needed and quickly went back to the spot he was in before.

 

Rami feels Freddie’s hands on the button of his jeans, and then he unbuckles the button and unzips Rami’s jeans. Luckily they were normal jeans and nothing too tight that it would be impossible for them to take off. Rami helped and slipped his jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. Sightly hoping Freddie notices how hard he is in this moment.

 

“I think this will be better if you took off your clothes too, Fred,” Rami says. Looking at the still clothed man.

 

“Of course, darling. Anything for you.” Freddie quickly takes off his shirt and then his pants. Leaving him in just his boxers too.

 

“Now, where we, my love?” Freddie asks. Rami blushes at the nickname. Freddie’s lips found themselves on Rami’s hips, and Rami can feel Freddie suck on the right side and then his left. There are going to be bruises there tomorrow, he can feel it. It wasn’t until he felt Freddie’s hands on the waistband of his boxers that he starts to feel nervous again.

“Breathe, darling. You’re going to feel so good in just a few minutes.” Freddie says as he nuzzles Rami’s tummy. Giving it a little kiss.

 

“It’s, it’s okay, you can continue.” Rami breathed.

 

Freddie slowly moved Rami’s boxers down until they were at his ankles. Rami helped him kick them off and put them on the floor.

 

Freddie just looks at Rami. Admiring the man below him. He didn’t need to say anything, just keep kissing down to Rami’s dick. Rami moaned and started to pull at Freddie’s hair.

 

Freddie’s hands moved so he could grab the lube and condom. He has done this enough times where it didn’t last long until his hands were back on Rami’s dick. His fingers were about to go lower before he asked another question.

 

“Are you okay? Do you still want this?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want this.” Rami says. Trying to breathe.

 

“Now, you might find it unpleasant at first, but after that, you’ll feel so good,” Freddie explains. Rami just nods.

 

Freddie moves his first finger down and he can tell Rami hasn’t done this with any other man before since he was so tight. He took a few minutes to get his first finger inside Rami, kissing his lips in an assuring manner. He then put a second finger inside him, and he can see Rami’s pupils go wide and his belly contracted in pleasure.

 

Rami moaned Freddie’s name and Freddie used his free hand to rub his thumb on his cheek, trying to calm him.

 

“Are you okay? Can you take a third? Or forth?”

 

“Yeah, I can. I can take four.”

 

Freddie smiled and kissed him. He then put a third finger inside of the man and slowly massaged his dick. When he thought Rami was ready he finally put a fourth finger in and thrusts at the same time.

 

“Oh, god! Freddie -“ Rami screamed.

 

“So good. I - never realized how good this could feel.” Rami said. Freddie went and suck on his dick, and Rami really couldn’t do anything then. It went quiet. Only can hear the men heavy breathing. Freddie thrusts Rami a few times before he speaks again.

 

“Freddie- I’m. I’m close.” Rami closed his eyes and moved his hand on his stomach. Freddie moved his head to Rami’s neck and breathes in his scent, and kisses his neck. He thrusts a few more times before he speaks again.

 

“You can come, darling,” Freddie says as he kisses Rami. Freddie hides his head in Rami’s neck and holds the hand that’s on his belly. Rami comes all over them, mainly over his stomach and Freddie’s hands. Finally being able to breathe for the first time that night.

 

“Happy New Years, love,” Freddie says as he kisses Rami’s forehead. He slowly takes out his fingers out of Rami and Rami cries a little at the release of the contact. Freddie whips away his tears and tells him it’s okay.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom to get us some washcloths. Is that okay?”

 

Rami nods his head yes.

 

“I’ll be right back, love,” Freddie says. He gets off the bed and moves to the bathroom.

 

While Freddie is in the bathroom Rami tries to calm down. Process what just happened. How could he ever explain this to Lucy? He knows she wouldn’t be mad, but just thinking about trying to explain this made his head hurt.

 

It wasn’t long until Freddie came back with two wash clothes. He first cleaned Rami up since he was the messes it, and the pressure of the cold rag felt nice after what just happened.

 

“You did so well, Rami. Way better than I did.” Freddie laughed.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Rami replied. They stayed quite while Rami cleaned Freddie up, who wasn’t as messy as he was. When they were done cleaning themselves Freddie removed the condom and threw it to the nearest trash bin. He then finally got into the bed and moved Rami so he was laying on his chest, curled around the older man.

 

“How long are you staying?” Rami asks.

 

“Until noon tomorrow. And then I can’t come back until a few months.” Freddie explained.

 

“A few months? I can’t wait that long!” Rami whined.

 

“But you can, darling. I’m sure of it.” Freddie says as he holds Rami’s hand.

 

“What do you have planned in a few months, by the way?” Freddie asks.

 

“Well, I have the Oscars on March first with the rest of the boys,” Rami tells him.

 

“Great! I’ll make sure to come back then, okay?” Freddie asks.

 

Rami doesn’t speak because he’s tired now, but he nods yes in agreement. He’s not going to ask how that’s going to happen, he’s just glad he’s going to see Freddie again as he rests his head on his chest and feeling his heartbeat, knowing he’s real. At least for now. He's real and he has fallen in love with him. He's finally real. He finally falls asleep after his realization.

 

“Sleep well, Rami. You’re going to need it.” Freddie says as he kisses Rami’s forehead. Finally falling asleep as well. Looking forward to when he gets to see him again.

 

What Rami doesn’t know when he wakes up that he will receive texts from the other boys and Lucy freaking out that he’s with Freddie fucking Mercury.

 

Ben

dude Gwilym just told us what past Brian did and holy shit you’re with Freddie Mercury rn

 

Everyone thinks you’re in bed with him rn but I don’t because I don’t like to talk about my friends like that

 

but Lucy says she doesn’t mind if you are and is actually quite jealous

you have the best girlfriend dude

 

Joe

Just remember to be safe and consent is always important

 

Gwilym

I hope you have a better time with Fred than my time with Brian. I was mainly freaked out but it sounds like you’re going to be anything but that.

 

Lucy

please tell me everything that happens when you return with us. I’m proud of you and tbh I always kinds knew you were hella bi. I’m not surprised nor disappointed, could never be.


	2. Even in my worst light, you saw the truth of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami is nervous on the night before the Golden Globes, and it’s not because of the idea he may or not win an award. It's because he has to tell Lucy what happened and he has no idea how he's going to tell her.

It was the night before the golden globes and Rami knew he was going to be nervous, but he never thought he would be this nervous. If you asked him though, he would tell you his nerves have nothing to do with the award show itself, but events that happened just a few days before the award show. Rami has no idea how he’s going to explain what happened with him and Freddie. But he was going to have to tell Lucy sooner than later because if Freddie was going to the Oscar’s then they could run into each other and who knew what could happen then.

 

Speaking of Lucy, she was still in the bathroom of their shared hotel room getting ready for a party they’re about to go to. Rami doesn’t really feel like partying tonight, but he didn’t want to turn anyone down so he and Lucy are going to Gwilym’s pre-celebration for Bohemian and Rami being nominated. Rami was deep in thought when Lucy came out of the bathroom and was about to ask Rami if he was ready to go.

 

“Rami, are you - Rami are you okay?” Lucy asks instead asking if he was okay, which he was clearly not. Rami looks stressed and like he was about to have a panic attack. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his lap, not looking up to Lucy.

 

Lucy got on her knees to be the same height as Rami and put a hand on one of his shoulders. Rami finally looks up at her thanks to the contact and he’s surprised she doesn’t look as mad as he thought she would be.

 

“Rami, do you want to talk about what happened?” Lucy asks softly as she moves from her spot on the floor to Rami’s side on the bed.

 

“Yeah, I want to talk about it. I just don’t want you to be mad at me.” Rami says back.

 

“Didn’t you read the text I sent you from that night? I could never be mad at you.” Lucy says as she starts to play with Rami’s hair, knowing it will help him feel better.

 

Rami just nods his head in agreement. He breathes before he starts telling Lucy what happened that night.

 

“So, I’d take it that Brian has told you about the time travel thing he invited?” Rami asks first.

 

“Yeah, he said that past Brian came and visited Gwilym but I heard they didn’t have as good enough time as you and Freddie.”

 

“Okay, Yeah. Basically, the same thing happened to me, but Freddie came to my flat in the middle of the night.” Rami started to explain.

 

“How did you figure out it was him? Did he look like you thought he would look like?” Lucy asks.

 

“I asked some questions that I thought only Freddie know the real answers to. And after that, I was like oh my god he’s real.” Rami breathed.

 

“Did he asked you any questions?” Lucy asks. Rami was bracing himself for this.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, he did.” Rami rambled on.

 

“What did he ask?”

 

“Well, one of them was that if I ever did anything with men,” Rami said.

 

“And, what did you say?” Lucy asks.

 

“That I have, but I haven’t had any sex with men before,” Rami says, almost quietly. Hoping Lucy didn’t hear his reply.

 

“You know, I’m not surprised by this? I kinda assumed you were bi but just wasn’t ready to tell us yet.” Lucy says softly.

 

“When did you first figured it out?” Rami asks.

 

“I’m not sure, really. I guess at the beginning when you became really close with the boys. I knew you were close with Joe before, but this was different. And then after we expressed our feelings to each other I still wasn’t sure if we would get together because I thought you could get with any of the boys.” Lucy explained.

 

“I still picked you, and I’m glad I did,” Rami says as he looked into Lucy’s eyes. Holding her hand with his and kisses her knuckles.

 

“Me too,” Lucy says as she kisses his cheek and messed with his hair.

 

“So, you really don’t care that I’m bi?” Rami asks. Because he’s always unsure of people who say they don’t care about his sexuality until they tell him directly.

 

“No, of course not, Rams. I love you because you’re you, and if you being bi is apart of who you are, that I love that part of you too. You can never disappoint me.” Lucy tells him.

 

Rami doesn’t say anything back, just hides his head in Lucy’s shoulder and breathes. Rami never thought he could have a partner who is this supportive of his sexuality, but he’s so glad he does. He probably still isn’t ready to tell the general public about his sexuality, maybe he’s a little more ready to tell close family and friends.

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Rami says after a few minutes of silence.

 

“You’re welcome, love. I just wish it was the norm to accept people for who they are. So that way coming out wouldn’t be as hard for people.” Lucy sighs. Rami doesn’t reply back, but he agrees with her.

 

“So, back to Freddie, did he say if he was coming back any time soon?” Lucy asks with a star in her eyes.

 

“Uh, Yeah, actually. He can only come every few months so he’s coming during the Oscars.” Rami says, with a smile on his face and excitement in his voice.

 

“That’s amazing! Are you the only one who gets to see him or?” No one but Rami and Gwilym is sure about how this time travel thing works.

 

“Yeah, I think he can meet the cast, but just can’t be near Brian and Roger,” Rami explained.

 

“Okay, I understand that. Did you talk about me at all?” Lucy asks.

 

“Yeah, I told him that we’re together and he asked if you were anything like Mary in real life, and he was relieved that you aren’t.” Rami smiled at the memory.

 

“Oh, that’s good. I’m glad I got his approval.” Lucy laughs, and Rami laughs with her.

 

Rami looked around the room and noticed the time on the clock on the nightstand, and notices how late they are for Gwilym’s party.

 

“Oh! I think it’s time for us to go. We don’t want to be that couple who gets there when everyone is leaving.” Rami comments.

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to go if you feel okay. I’m sure Gwilym will understand.” Lucy says.

 

“I’m sure. I think I can handle hanging out with my friends.” Rami says.

 

“Okay, then lead the way mr party man,” Lucy says as they got off the bed and walk out the door.

 

Even though Rami still wants to wait to come out to his family and close friends, somehow the mere thought of coming out doesn’t scare him anymore. It excites him and he can’t wait for the day that he’s out to everyone.


	3. Nothing lasts forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie keeps his promise and sees Rami the night before the Oscars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that I got this chapter up later than normal! School started this week for me so I only had time to write fics at night so it took me a little bit longer to finish this chapter, but I got it done! The next chapter is going to be the final chapter of this one, but I'm going to be writing a fic where younger Brian visits Gwilym and maybe even a fic for Roger visiting Ben and John visiting Joe... idk about the last two but I'm for sure writing the Gwilym fic because one of you guys asked me too! So the last fic was Lucy/Rami but in this fic it's both Lucy/Rami and Freddie/Rami ;) I think you guys are going to like it. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning - there is smut in this chapter so if you don't like that you don't have to read it. 
> 
> The title for this chapter comes from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift :) 
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

It was the night before the Oscars and the cast decided to have a party at Rami’s house to celebrate the occasion. Luckily his house was big enough to fit everyone in, he was worried that he was going to have to rent a place, but it all worked out in the end. They were currently hanging out in the kitchen fixing drinks and talking about everything and nothing, but expect for Rami. He was the host and he didn’t even want to join his own party. Instead, he was by himself in the corner along with his thoughts. Until he heard footsteps coming closer and closer when he realized that Lucy was walking up to him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Lucy asks.

 

“I, uh, I’m not sure?” Rami gives her another question.

 

“There must be something wrong if you answered my question with a question,” Lucy replied back.

 

Rami tried to look anywhere but at Lucy. He ended up staring into the kitchen, noticing what everyone else is doing. He can’t help but focus on Joe and Ben huddled together in a corner with their drinks in hand and trying to be as close to each other as possible. Ben has his head on Joe’s shoulder and their hands that aren’t holding drinks are holding each other. Joe is clearly talking to Ben but Rami can’t figure out what.

 

“Rami! Are you going to answer my question?” Lucy says as she tries to get Rami’s attention again.

 

“Oh, yeah. So, basically, when Freddie came the first time he said he would come back during Oscars season, and I’m just worried he’s not going to show up tonight or even tomorrow.” Rami’s voice was filled with doubt and Lucy sighed and hugged her boyfriend before she replied back.

 

“Oh, Rami. I’m sure he’ll come back. I don’t think Freddie would be the type of person to break his promises.” Lucy says softly.

 

“I hope you’re right. I just…” Rami was going to say something but then he realized it was probably a good idea to not say it.

 

“You just?”

 

“Nevermind. I just really miss him.” Rami said quietly.

 

“You’ll see him again, I promise you,” Lucy says as she kisses Rami’s forehead.

 

“Now, I’m sure Freddie would rather you join the party than not be in it, hmmm?” Lucy asks. This made Rami smiled and get up from the dark corner of the living room.

 

When they returned to the kitchen Gwilym handed Rami a drink and he nodded his thanks. He took a seat at the island along with Gwilym and Lucy. Joe and Ben were still in their own little world in the corner until Gwilym spoke up.

 

“Hey, lovebirds! Don’t you think you should get a room right now?” Gwilym joked.

 

“We would if Rami wouldn’t kill us for using his bedroom,” Ben explained. It’s true when Rami throws parties guests can use the guest room if they want to do anything and not his own room.

 

“And you don’t want to use the guest room because?” Rami asks.

 

“There’s a guest room?” Joe questioned.

 

“Yeah, across from the bathroom,” Rami explained.

 

“Okay, well, if anyone needs us we’ll be uh there,” Joe says as him and Ben head to the guest room in a hurry.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll be better without your help,” Gwilym says.

 

After that Gwilym, Rami, and Lucy talked for a while. Rami almost forgot about Freddie. He was having a great night with his friends and felt like he was okay that he wasn’t coming tonight.

 

Until he heard the doorbell ring.

 

Lucy was the one to get up and check the door because Rami was too nervous to be disappointed if it was anyone other than Freddie. When Lucy opened the door he saw a man with a mustache, but Rami didn’t let himself get his hopes up.

 

“Hello? Who are you?” Lucy asks the man.

 

“Don’t you know dear? I’m Freddie Mercury!”

 

Lucy couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You must be here for Rami, yeah?” Lucy asks excitedly.

 

“Of course, darling. I told him I’d come around this time.”

 

“You know, earlier he told me he thought you would never come and thought you have forgotten about him.”

 

“Oh, no dear. I could never forgive that boy.” Freddie says with a smile. Lucy couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“By the way, can you show me where Rami is right now if you don’t mind?” Freddie asks, looking around the house for Rami.

 

“Sure! He’s in the kitchen with Gwilym.”

 

“Ah! I can’t wait to meet that man too. I’ve heard a lot about him.” Freddie says as they walk to the kitchen. They tried to be quite so Rami can be surprised when he sees Freddie finally.

 

“Rami! Someone is here to see you!” Lucy explained.

 

“Who is it?” Rami asks.

 

“Why don’t you come and find out,” Lucy replied.

 

Rami walked to where Lucy and the man was and stopped before he ran into anything. It was Freddie. He came back.

 

Rami ran as fast as he could to get to Freddie and jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. Completely indulging himself into Freddie. His arms are around his neck and his face is hidden in Freddie’s neck. He feels Freddie’s arms moving down his lower back and keeping them there.

 

“I missed you so damn much.” Rami breathed into Freddie’s neck.

 

“I missed you too, darling,” Freddie says as he continues to hold Rami.

 

“How about you show me your friends here, hmmm?” Freddie says as he tries to look into Rami’s eyes. Rami let go of Freddie but stayed close to him by cuddling into his side and lays his head on Freddie’s neck, taking in his scent.

 

Rami points to Gwilym as he begins to speak.

 

“That’s Gwilym. He plays Brian and is basically a clone of him. It’s quite scary when those two are together because sometimes you can’t tell who’s who.” Rami explains as he cuddles into Freddie’s side more.

 

“Ah, Yes, I’ve heard of this one! Brian couldn’t stop talking about you after he came back.”

 

Gwilym just gave Freddie a big smile and nods.

 

“And that lovely person is my girlfriend Lucy,” Rami says as he looks to Lucy.

“Hi, we’ve already met but I’m Lucy. Rami has said a lot of nice things about you. He couldn’t stop talking about you.” Rami blushes at Lucy’s comments. She’s right, but it’s not something Freddie should know.

 

“Ah, I’m happy to hear that darling! He has also said great things about you too.” Freddie gives Lucy a wink.

 

Lucy just smiles back.

 

“And Joe and Ben are here, but they’re in the guest room and you don’t wanna go in there,” Rami says.

 

“Ben sounds just like Roger too. Too busy getting it and not spending enough time with his friends.” Freddie commented.

 

Everyone just laughs at that.

 

“So, Rami dear, how about we find a room for ourselves right now?” Freddie says as he tightens his grip on Rami’s waist.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. That sounds great.” Rami looks to Lucy as to ask for permission, and she gives him a quiet yes and a nod.

 

“I’ll show you my bedroom then,” Rami says as he walks towards the stairs.

 

Freddie follows him as they leave Gwilym and Lucy behind for the night. Rami’s heart starts beating fast and he feels butterflies starting to fill his stomach. They get to his bedroom and he quickly opens and shuts the door so he can move Freddie to the back of the door. Rami moves his thumb across Freddie’s jaw as he starts to speak.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Rami asks quietly, almost not wanting Freddie to hear him.

 

“Of course, dear. You can kiss me whenever you want.” Freddie says softly.

 

Rami just smiles as he places his lips onto Freddie’s lips, savoring the taste of his lips. He has kissed lots of people before, has kissed a few men before, but for some reason kissing Freddie is different. His lips feel perfect on his and they move in sync as Rami decides to explore Freddie’s mouth. Rami moves his hands to Freddie’s waist and Freddie’s hands move to Rami’s neck. Pulling him close. Rami bits Freddie’s bottom lip and Freddie’s whines, and it sends shivers down Rami’s spin. Rami kisses Freddie one more time before he moves to his neck.

 

He kisses and licks down Freddie’s neck. Kisses the small spot behind his ear before he moves his lips lower. Rami’s hands move up slightly to Freddie’s shirt, trying to pull it up. Before he gets to tear it off Freddie speaks up.

 

“Love, How about we move this to the bed Yeah?” Freddie says as runs his hands down to Rami’s hips and moves small circles over his hips.

 

“Of course we can,” Rami says. He quickly walks to the bed and waits for Freddie to get on it first.

 

Once Freddie gets on the bed and lays on his back Rami gets on it and move in between Freddie’s legs. Rami’s right hand moves to find Freddie’s hand and holds on tight to it. Rubbing his knuckles and looks into Freddie’s eyes.

 

“I - I want to make love to you,” Rami says. Not sure if it was the right thing to say until Freddie gives him a small smile and straight up giggles. He kisses Rami’s forehead before he answers.

 

“Of course you can, love. But I thought you’ve never had sex with a man before?”

 

“Well, I haven’t, but what’s so different by doing it to someone else and yourself?” Rami asks.

 

“I guess you have a point dear,” Freddie says as Rami shuts him up with a kiss. It starts off as soft and sweet and then Rami takes control and put in passion and heat into it. It didn’t take long for his tough to find its way into Freddie’s mouth and explore it. Rami wants to explore Freddie’s entire body. Rami breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Freddie’s neck.

 

Rami’s lips move lower on Freddie’s neck and he leaves a few red spots so Freddie can remember what they did. He moves his lips up again to kiss the back of Freddie’s ear and nipples on it. Rami’s hands find their way to the bottom of Freddie’s shirt and Rami quickly takes it off. He stares at Freddie’s chest as he runs his hands on it. Rami thinks Freddie is the most beautiful man ever and he can’t understand why Freddie would ever feel insecure about himself.

 

Rami kisses down Freddie’s chest to his belly. Slowly kissing him everywhere. He kisses his navel and gets down to the waistband of his jeans before he unbuckles them and takes them off Freddie.

 

Rami goes back to kisses Freddie’s lips before he stops to get the lube and condoms out of the drawer of the nightstand. He squeezes some lube on his fingers before he finally takes off Freddie’s boxers. Then he puts the condom on and Rami goes back to kissing Freddie again.

 

He kisses each cheek, his forehead, and nose before he finally kisses Freddie’s lips again.

 

His lips leave Freddie’s so he can take off his own clothes. He quickly takes off his own shirt and pants as quickly as possible and then his boxers so nothing can be between him and Freddie.

 

“Do you still wanna do this?” Rami asks softly, looking into Freddie’s eyes.

 

“Yes, my dear. I’m 100 positive I want to have sex with you.” Freddie says as he kisses Rami’s lips. Rami stops the kiss before it distracts them from doing what they’re supposed to be doing.

 

“Tell me to stop if you want to stop okay?” Rami asks. Freddie nods and Rami kisses him on the lips one more time.

 

Rami’s lips go back to Freddie’s lower’s body and kiss down his happy trail. His lips meet Freddie’s number and Freddie’s hands grab the sheets that are on the bed. Rami takes Freddie’s dick into his mouth and Freddie starts to whine. Rami strocks up and down Freddie’s dick a few time before he puts the first finger into Freddie’s hole. Then he waits a few minutes to put the second one in. He keeps it like that when he starts kissing Freddie’s thighs. All the way down and back up so he can kiss the tip of Freddie’s dick. After that, he puts the third finger in. Freddie whines so Rami ssshs him and tells him that it’s okay. He kisses Freddie’s belly and rubs Freddie’s knuckles.

 

“Are you ready?” Rami asks again. Freddie couldn’t say anything so he just nods.

 

He finally puts in the fourth finger in and hits Freddie’s prostate. Freddie whined, Rami swears he heard him say his name. It sends a shiver down his spine as he thrusts into Freddie. He’s fully inside him and it’s the most amazing feeling in the world. He looks up to Freddie’s face and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He kisses his left thigh and thrusts into him a few more times.

 

“I’m getting so close - “ Freddie manages to say.

 

With that Rami finishes him off and Freddie comes all over his belly and on Rami’s hand and chest. Rami hides his head in Freddie’s neck and starts panting. He kisses Freddie’s neck one last time before he fully pulls out of him and takes the condom off and throws it to the trash can in the corner. It’s quite for a few moments before Rami opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I love you. I love you so much.” He says finally as he kisses Freddie’s heart.

 

“I love you, too, my dear,” Freddie says as he pulls Rami’s head up to kiss him.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom real quick to get a washcloth, but I’ll be right back,” Rami says as he gets out the bed. He finds his boxers and puts them back on so he won’t be as cold. He comes back after a few minutes and gets back into the bed.

 

He cleans off Freddie’s stomach and face and then Freddie does the same to him. It’s quite as no one really wants to talk right now.

 

Rami gets done cleaning themselves off and gets into the bed and gets under the covers so he can cuddle with Freddie. He lays his head down on his chest and locks his legs with Freddie’s. He feels Freddie’s arms move down Rami’s back down to his waist and holds him close. It’s quite for a while before Rami speaks up.

 

“Can you sing to me?” Rami says quickly as he moves his fingers over Freddie’s chest.

 

“Of course, darling. Any requests?” Freddie asks as he moves Rami so he’s laying on his back against the bed.

 

“Seaside Rendezvous?” Rami asks as he looks to Freddie. They’re side to side now but still as close as they can be.

 

Freddie gives him a small smile before he starts to sing the basically love song.

 

“Seaside whenever you stroll along with me

I’m merely contemplating what you feel inside…” Freddie starts singing the sweet song he wrote years and years ago now. Rami feels butterflies fill his belly and starts smiling.

 

“Meantime I ask you to be my valentine

You say you’d have to tell your daddy if you can

I’ll be your Valentino” Freddie says as he gets into Rami’s lap as he gets closer to the end of the song. Rami is blushing hard now and Freddie is kissing his cheeks.

 

“Seaside rendezvous so adorable…” kiss on one cheek.

 

“Seaside rendezvous oh -“ kiss on the other cheek.

 

“Seaside rendezvous, give us a kiss!” Freddie finishes the song with a kiss on Rami’s lips. Rami laughs into the kiss. They break the kiss as Freddie cuddles into Rami’s chest. Rami can’t believe what’s happening in this current moment.

The most perfect man is in his arms. He made love to him and actually said he loved him and knows he meant it. Tonight was the most perfect night and Rami couldn’t imagine how it could get any better.

 

Until he heard a knock on the door and he could tell that it’s Lucy by the way she knocks.

 

“Rami? Can I come in?” She asks quietly so she doesn’t wake up anyone who’s in the house.

 

“You can come in,” Rami says.

 

The door opens and Lucy comes into the room. She closes the door as quickly as she opened it. She looks at the two men in the bed and not sure if she should ask the question she wants to ask.

 

“Rami can I - would it be okay if I stay here tonight?” Lucy asks.

 

“Of course. Why would you have to ask?” Rami says. Freddie gets up from his spot in Rami’s lap and stands up. At some point, he’s put his boxers on and decides to put on one of Rami’s pajama pants that’s conveniently on the floor too.

 

“Freddie you don’t have to leave, you can stay with us if you want to.” Rami starts as he sees Freddie get up.

 

“Oh, I’m not leaving dear, I’m just making room for Lucy.” He says.

 

“How are we going to make this work?” Rami asks as he looks at both Lucy and Freddie.

 

“I got an idea. Rami love you can be in the middle, I’ll be at the end, and Lucy can be in the front.” Freddie proposes.

 

Lucy and Rami both smile at him, clearly agreeing with his idea. Before Rami notices it the bed feels and he feels a body behind him and a pair of strong arms holding onto his waist. Freddie kisses his neck sweetly and Rami giggles.

 

Then Rami feels the bed dip again and he pulls Lucy into his chest, putting his arms around her waist and hides his face in her neck and kisses all over her neck.

 

It’s quite before Rami speaks up. He can’t believe how happy he is right now. He’s in bed with the most beautiful people in the world and he gets to tell them that he loves both of them equally.

 

“I love you guys. I love you so much.” Rami announces as he kisses behind Lucy’s ear.

 

“We love you too, Rami,” Freddie says and Rami feels his grip tighten and he smiles.

 

“I love you, too, rams,” Lucy replies.

 

Rami has the biggest smile on his face as he falls asleep. He knows this can’t last forever. Freddie is going to have to go back to his time and never come back, but at least he got to tell him, to show him, how much he means to him. Without Freddie, Rami couldn’t come out to Lucy and he would never think about coming out to the general public, but because of him, he knows he can do it and it will be okay.

 

If someone would to ever ask Rami what heaven feels like he would reply with this moment.


	4. I want to break free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami finally comes out via a Rolling Stones article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!! I had a great time writing this fic and I hope you guys had a great time reading it! I know there is going to be at least one more chapter in this verse so don't worry about this being the final final chapter of this verse :) I also have some other fics planned that are different from these fics so I wanna work on those too. 
> 
> so in my head for the cover of the magazine Rami is wearing that pride Live Aid shirt that Harry Styles has worn (you know the one I'm talking about. if not google it my friend) and wrapped in the bisexual flag like a burrito almost. I also think it's the pride version so it doesn't have just Rami talking about being queer but a bunch of other queer people talking about being queer, but his story is like the main cover story you know??? 
> 
> I know I say in this fic that both Rami and Joe are bi but I don't know these people IRL so I don't know what their sexualities are! This is just fiction. But if I had it my way everyone would be bi :) 
> 
> Title of this chapter is from I Want to Break Free by Queen :) 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

Rami Malek Breaks Free

Written by Holly Potter for Rolling Stone Magazine, June 2019.

 

 

It’s currently June 10th, 2019. We’re 10 days into pride month 2019 and today is LA Pride. LA Pride is one of the biggest Pride events during the month of June and a lot of celebrities plan to come to this event whether to walk next to their fellow queer siblings or to show their support by being on the sidelines or even celebrating by having free concerts throughout the day and letting queer people really hear themselves for the first time if they haven’t yet. One of these celebrities that is here today is Rami Malek, who recently played Freddie Mercury in Bohemian Rhapsody and won best actor at this year’s Oscars despite the drama that went down during the time that involved the movie’s director. Rami isn’t here to talk about the director because he thinks he has said what was needed to be said, and surprisingly he isn’t here to join the pride parade. So why is he in LA during LA Pride? He’s going to explain everything, but first, we have to go to a coffee shop.

 

We walk to this small coffee shop that’s in the corner of a busy street in LA that’s filled with queer people decked in pride colors and flags. The coffee shop is quite empty since the party is outside, but it’s perfect for the conversation that’s going to be happening. Rami tells me that before he met with me that at least 5 different people, in their early 20s and late teens have come up to him and tell him how his performance of Freddie Mercury helped them realized that they’re queer themselves and even helped them come out to family and friends. Rami said that has happened a lot since Bohemian Rhapsody came out and that he wasn’t sure how to respond to such stories. Sometimes he tells those kids that Freddie would be proud of them for being brave enough to be themselves or that it was their own bravery and self convince was the main catalyst for them coming out, not just Freddie.

 

We order our drinks and start talking. I note that I’ve seen quite a few kids are wearing Queen shirts or even homemade shirts with Queen references. I mention that those kids are the ones who aren’t out yet and wanted a safe way to show their pride without being questioned by their parents. Rami nods his head in agreement. He says he’s glad that Queen has become some sort of safe space for today’s generation and says that was what the band was to him growing up in Los Angeles.

 

I asked him if he felt like going into detail with his statement and he says yes, but I can’t help but notice the nervousness that’s in his voice and small movements.

 

Potter: What made Queen a safe space for you growing up?

 

Malek: I first got into Queen when I was around 15 I think. A music channel was playing all of their music videos for 24 hours in honor of the anniversary of Live Aid. I remember the music video for I Want to Break Free was on and my eyes couldn’t look at anything but the TV. I was confused as to why a man would want to dress as a woman and how he could look good while doing it. I also noticed that without the makeup that Freddie looked a lot like me and this was the first time I really saw myself on screen. So that’s how I first connected to their music but they became more important to me as I learned more about Freddie and his story.

 

Potter: Would it be safe to say that seeing Freddie Mercury in a skirt started somewhat of a sexuality crisis at a young age?

 

Malek: I’m not sure if I can say that that started it, because I already had noticed some boys at school but I tried to repress those feelings as best as I could. I guess you could say it definitely made me more self-aware of my feelings and that I shouldn’t keep them locked up.

 

Potter: So, would it be okay to label you as not straight?

 

Malek: Yeah, I’m not straight.

 

Potter: Did you figure this out because of the music video or after watching it?

 

Malek: I actually didn’t figure out or at least accept myself until recently. At 15 I thought maybe I liked boys too but I didn’t think about it again until I filmed the Pacific with Joe Mazzello who’s bisexual himself. That was the first time I talked to someone about my feelings and told me that they were valid. I guess that’s why we have become closer while filming for Rhapsody.

 

Potter: Have you come out to anyone else besides Joe? How was their reaction?

 

Malek: Only to one other person and that was at the start of the year. I’m currently dating Lucy Boynton who played Mary Austin in Rhapsody and she kinda guessed that I wasn’t straight, but didn’t want to talk about it until I was ready. I came out to her the night before the Oscars and she was incredibly supportive and still is.

 

Potter: What did you come out as? If you don’t mind answering.

 

Malek: bisexual, actually. I’ve only really had relationships with women, but I have had experiences and feelings for men too so I think as myself as bisexual or most people would say I’m pan as I would also date nonbinary and other types of transgender genders. But I prefer the term bisexual.

 

Potter: Freddie comes out to Mary as bi in the movie. Was that scene helpful to you or wasn’t since everyone knows Freddie is really gay but it was harder for people to accept themselves back then.

 

Malek: A little. I’ve always had a hard time picturing what coming out would be like and what you should say. That actually helped me learn what not to do and helped me realize most people are supportive and understanding.

 

Potter: Mercury wasn’t your first gay role. You’ve played Elliot in Mr.Robot and Kenny in The War At Home. Which of these roles was the most like your own experiences growing up queer?

 

Malek: Kenny probably. Even though I wasn’t out at a young age. He was new to being out and being himself for the first time and that’s how I feel like life is like right now.

 

Potter: Did you look out for queer roles or did you just pick the roles you wanted to do and they just happened to be queer?

 

Malek: A little bit of both. In my early career I definitely looked out for them, but as I advanced in my career I was just thankful that the character wasn’t straight like me.

 

Potter: One last question. Most people wish they came out sooner. Do you feel like that or do you think you came out at the right time?

 

Malek: I definitely think I came out at the right time. I know a lot of people want kids to come out as soon as possible, but they don’t understand that isn’t possible for some kids or they aren’t sure what would happen if they tell their parents they’re gay, and that was me. I wasn’t sure how people would react. At some points, I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if I came out and some days I felt like it could be a death sentence if I came out. If a kid came to me asking for advice I would tell them to trust their gut and that you shouldn’t feel bad about being in the closet. The fact that you’re just existing as a queer person and surviving as a queer person is more than enough. You need to be your first ally before anyone else is. Then everything else falls into place.


End file.
